1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to photography, and the removal of splices from the ends of film strips. More specifically the invention relates to the non-destructive separation of film strips from splices with the ends of the film strips intact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically exposed photographic film is spliced together for development and printing to facilitate handling of the film in automated equipment. Individual film rolls are removed from their containers, usually called cartridges, and the resulting film strips are coupled together end-to-end with splices. The coupled strips form a long ribbon that is threaded and follows a sinuous path through processing equipment, into and out of developing solutions and drying chambers. Most of the processing steps are completed in the dark.
Such rough handling, and the severe consequences of a break, require a secure attachment at every splice. The splices include a tough paper or plastic backing coated with a thermal adhesive. Usually the splices are applied to the film strips with heat and pressure.
After processing, the film is cut to remove the splices and again divide the ribbon into shorter film strips that correspond in some whole number of strips to each original order. This is anticipated during film manufacture, when leaders and trailers at the ends of the film strips are provided with extra material.
More recent developments include alternate approaches in which the film strips are returned after processing to a cartridge similar to the cartridge in which they were exposed. The splice is still removed by cutting, but the cut film strip is then reinserted into the cartridge for return to the customer.